


Cardinal

by StarfishChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Forgive Me, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Oops, This just happened in my head and I kinda liked it so here it is, realizing that after the fact I made the main character misleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfishChan/pseuds/StarfishChan
Summary: Cardinals, the advisors to the pope and some of the most dangerous people in the Vatican. (Better summary later I promise, I'm just bad at summaries and I want this published)





	

“Now remember, you’re going to be taking a trip to the European branch soon monsignor.” A slightly portly middle-aged man reminded gently. A short moment of baited breath awaited the man as he started sweating slightly. The person to whom he was talking to simply nodded their head with a controlled grace and opened their mouth to speak.

 

“Tell Amarantos to come to my quarters once he is done with his tasks, please.” The androgynous figure sitting on a chair on top of a slight platform, to make them higher than anyone else in the room as a subtle reminder of their ranking, stated softly. The servant, in return, nodded and left the room, feeling grateful that he had gotten such a nice master to serve. Most of the masters that he could have gotten would have beat him for speaking so brashly to their faces and acting like a patronizing parent.

 

Waiting atop their throne of sorts, the head of the household leaned back against their chair slightly to alleviate the pains of sitting with perfect posture for up to fourteen hours at a time. Once a few more moments passed by without intrusion, they slumped back more into their chair, preparing to take a nap. The calm of sleep washed over the apathetic figure and they drifted willingly into it.

 

Feeling even more annoyed than usual at the incompetence of the servants, Amarantos was currently snapping at one of the maids who had dropped a stack of fine china on to the recently polished hardwood floors. He was cruel in his words as he cursed her but was kind in his actions as he sent her away to clean up and calm down before he started cleaning up the mess. Delroy, one of the less clumsy servants, approached him as he finished up cleaning the glazed porcelain. He was a nice man, just past his prime and not quite meant for anything too physically involved, perfect for running errands for Amaranthos’ parent. Before the balding man had spoken, Amarantos knew what he was to say. Proving his point, Delroy did say exactly what the much younger of the two had expected. “Monsignor wants you to visit their quarters once you are done with your tasks.” It was slightly rushed as the man was winded from speed-walking across the manor. 

 

The recipient of the message nodded curtly, slightly too close to callously to be an accident, and restarted on cleaning the mess. The teen's attitude being the final measure of closure between the two’s brief one-sided conversation. 

 

The trek back to his parent’s room was an easy task and he didn’t bother to knock before barging into the room that held his family. He chuckled under his breath as he realized that they were asleep once again. Moving towards them, his entire expression softened with an almost indiscernible amount of love gracing his features. Though he would never admit it to anyone but his parent, they were his everything, the entire world that he had revolved around them. “Wake up. Did you just call me here to see you asleep and take you to bed again?” He asked good-naturedly with a joking tone tingeing the latter part of their wake-up call, slightly shaking their slender shoulders. 

  
  


The person that was beloved by their child woke up slowly, looking around with the look of a newborn fawn. Innocent and protected from the cruel nature of the world. Their chestnut colored hair moved along with their careful head movements for a few moments before they realized that their child was there. They squealed happily before throwing themselves into a hug around the child. Amarantos stood there for a moment before wrapping their arms around the heavy fabric of their parent’s clothing and enjoying the love they were being given.

 

“Ama! We get to go to the place where the Exorcists are! You can finally see how synchronized you are with your Innocence!” The boy who was holding his one and only parent sighed happily in agreement before burying back into his parents warm and comforting neck. The person who had squealed then lifted their child up and squeezed them into an unforgiving hug that slightly hurt but felt so nice and homely that the pain was forgotten.

 

Their night passed in a similar way, just hugging and gushing about how excited they were to finally see Exorcists and to get how synchronized Amarantos was with his Innocence. There was only the unconditional love of a family exuding from the normally lonely mansion that night.

 

Komui sighed as the new reached him through a report that had been marked with the pope’s symbol. The stress sincerely was getting to him, with the Vatican breathing down his neck and demanding more and better results in a shorter amount of time than before. There was an unprecedented shortage of Exorcists at this point in time and it didn’t seem to be getting any better. Before this shortage, there had always been at least thirty Exorcists at any given time and now there were only six, one of which was only a Bookman in training so he wouldn’t be there forever. To add onto the piling stress, a Cardinal was going to visit their branch for an extended stay. He sighed yet again as he realized that he needed all of the exorcists to come to his office so he could explain everything that was happening now.  

 

“Reever?” He called out, awaiting his second in commands response and once he got the confirmation that he was heard, the Chinese man continued on with his thoughts,”Can you summon all Exorcists to my office, I need to talk to them about something urgent.” He received confirmation once again and ended up hearing the golems we used as an intercom system of sorts blare to life and the Exorcists were summoned. 

 

Once they arrived in a flurry of emotions, Allen and Lavi teasing Kanda, who was snapping back at them, and Lenalee who was trying, and failing miserably, to placate the fighting, everything weighed down on my shoulders even more. “Exorcists, I have some,” He paused, trying to find the right word for it,”Some unfortunate news.” He stopped speaking and looked up to see their reactions, Kanda looked the same as always, just a little bit more grumpy than normal, Lavi and Allen had grown quiet and their faces were made calm in preparation of the news while Lenalee looked on with concern with how serious her brother was being for once.

 

“We will be hosting a Cardinal for an unspecified amount of time, along with their son. They’ll arrive next week from my information.” He started slowly, taking a breath before continuing on,”Since we are hosting a Cardinal, everyone must be on their best behaviors at all times and must refrain from anything that could be deemed as heresy or traitorous.” The Exorcists were shocked into silence for a few moments before the outrage at their newly found situation.

  
Komui sighed again for what felt like the millionth time this night as the Exorcists continued their ranting about how unfair this was. 


End file.
